Genderbourne
by austriantatious
Summary: Austin was born of the female sex, and is now of the male gender. Simple concept, right? If only the real world were that easy and understanding. . . but what about a wonderful, wondrous world? [OC, mentions of abuse, language]


I was always told to be myself. We're all told that, but sometimes when I reflect back on it, perhaps that message was specially reserved for me by some higher being watching over this messed up, crazy world. I'm not particularly special, though my situation can perhaps be considered unique, if you live where I do. . .

Y'see, people around here don't believe in a world where things and people can be fundamentally different from each other. I mean, some of these folk can hardly even tolerate the one and only gay couple in the community without sneering at them or denying their presence. It's really only the kids that are more welcoming, but even then, they're scolded, and once they're forced into that kind of discriminatory disposition, it can be hard for them to turn back for fear of repercussions.

I'm more than thankful to say that my family is very forgiving to difference, and that's why four years ago, I revealed to them my new alias and gender: Austin. A scrawny, relatively stoic 16-year-old male named Austin, whose average intelligence barely qualified him for Honors classes. I should be blamed for my own laziness, though, since I am rather smart; I just choose to not push myself because I'm too busy brooding about my own out-casting from school society.

Though perhaps that's a story best explained at a later date. I might be a guy, but I'm sensitive, too! Somewhat.

I moved two years after my transition, and unfortunately came to this rainy, "Forks, Washington"-esqe feeling to it; I'd go into details but I'd rather not, seeing as it's far from the true setting of this tale. Some fantastically charming, glowy, impossible country that seems to be a wonderland. . . that's the true destination of my whimsical story.

If you're feeling a tad confused by now, I might explain that I've only come to this bizarre land; having woken up at the gates of a boisterously fun amusement park, I'm not quite sure how I've gotten here? After all, before I stupidly slumbered off, I was sore and bleeding out by a dumpster in the hazardous back alleys of the high school – I shudder at the memory. It's not something I want to think about right now.

"Okay. . ." I push myself propped on my knees and wipe off the blades of grass staining my outfit. "I don't remember there being an amusement park in Lauderdale. . ." I twist and turn my head every which way, but only see the hazy figures of people streaming in and out of the park's gates. My pessimism gets to the best of me as I consider the fact that I might've been left here to die by the same thugs that messed me up in the alleyway, but I quickly push the thought from my mind and I lazily wobble onto my feet and make my way to the park.

The great burst of sunlight illuminates the tall, metal, disgustingly colorful metal bars that provide for the structure for the rides and I see roller coasters twisting and twirling into a dangerous turbulence; almost so fast that I can hardly believe anyone who'd right the ride would live past the first minute. I take a step to the side and turn around, taking in the scenery behind me, but I only spot in the distance what seems to be a glistening tower in the flamed distance and a path leading to more landmarks.

Taking my chances, I turn back around and figure this place I've landed is my best bet for the time being, before I go exploring. A nearly dry trickle of blood weeping from the wounds on my arm bother me to tend to it, so I roll down the sleeve of my flannel shirt to cover it up, not wanting to disturb anyone with my incredibly bruised and disheveled appearance. As I approach the park, I realize the lines in and out were significantly more crowded that I originally noticed, and before I can even etch a word of my much-needed help into the throng of people, they carry me away and through the rotating levers that guarded the area. I squeeze and grunt my way to the side before I become entirely lost in the sea of kids and families and take a moment to catch my breath. After all, I was never the most athletic, and my psyche seldom does well with large groups of people (which might be a given, ironically given my situation).

Finally, I roll back my shoulders to give it another go as I hesitantly approach some teenagers lingering about the entrance. Their faces seem dark and hidden away, as though I've suddenly found myself entering a dark and creepy scene from a generic horror movie, but I brush off the feeling and approach them as cheerfully as I can. By that, I mean I barely manage to tone my pitch to sound slightly interested in life.

"Uh, hello there? Pardon my intrusion, but I kind of. . . got lost, basically, and I was hoping to. . . to –" the words become caught in my battered throat and I awkwardly stood mute in front of the group as they turn inquisitively to me. It's only now that I realize their faces weren't just blackened out by the shadow of the park wall behind, but rather, they lack any facial features whatsoever. Well, save for mouths, but even then, that probably makes things worse.

Surprisingly calm, I point to the side to the rest of the park and fumble out an apology and goodbye and quick walk my way to the arcade games nearby. I suspect that perhaps my dreary mind is playing tricks on me, so I disregard my previous encounter and head for a strange man decked out in a yellow suit with some interesting structures to the outfit.

"Excuse me, sir, I just got here and I was – oh my God." The words flow out before I can repent and the man faces me with his faceless self and flashes a smile.

"Good afternoon, missus! Ah. . . are you perhaps a new outsider. . .? Your face is most unusual around here."

A cold sweat breaks out on the back of my neck and I laugh dryly, looking everywhere else for some help. "Yeah. . . so I've, erm, noticed. I'll just be. . . taking my leave, now! Forever." I cover the sides of my face to save my own embarrassment and rush away, my eyes darting around to see everyone else in the area is also without a face. By this point I figure I've just entered a strange dream, but the air feels too real; the scents of the candy and shrill screams of customers flying about on the rides seem too realistic, even for my standards.

As my paranoia starts to gets the best of me, I hardly notice someone, or perhaps multiple people, calling out to me and whispering rumors about my stand-out body in this world of faceless beings.

With the blood rushing to my head and my injuries searing in pain, I'm on the brink of collapsing when I feel someone put their hand on my shoulder. I barely see the flash of a black, fingerless glove reaching past my line of vision when I whirl around and punch the kid square in the jaw. I reel back in my own pain and fall down, my consciousness quickly fading. Mirroring my image is the boy I just slugged, his nearly neon-colored outfit and hair catching my eye. Then I see the cat ears on his head as he raises a hand to press to his jaw.

A cosplayer – or a furry, perhaps. I'm talking to a goddamn cat-boy.

* * *

**AN:** I'm sorry this is short and I haven't been here for a bit but! Hello. I wanted to write this from his point of view and make it very sarcastic and to-the-point, so there might not be much description, depending on how he's feeling.

I apologize… I, myself, and not a transgender, nor do I know much about different genders, but I was asked and given inspiration to write this by my friend who is transitioning right now and so I'll do my best. If anyone has suggestions or problems with any of this, please let me know! I want to do the best I can to make it interesting, but realistic, and definitely not offensive.


End file.
